The Heat from Her Skin
by revvangrey
Summary: An exerpt from a late evening's dream. But who is the dreamer? (HwSS Omake) (A third part . . . )
1. Heat from Her Skin

**The Heat from Her Skin**

**I do not own the RAILDEX universe.**

Author's Note:

An excerpt from a late evening's Dream.

But who is the dreamer?

A short diversion from within the 'He Will Surely Save' continuity.

Please enjoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Cold._

How could it possibly be so _cold_?

The slender girl wearing the witch's hat rubbed her arms with her hands and glared out with her one eye into the void where she seemed to be contained. Where it should have been dark, it was bright.

The space was unreadable, like a great bank of fog back lit by the sun and she could feel nothing from it. Yet there was still that ugly feeling welling up inside of her. It was the feeling of being watched.

"_Poor little girl . . . "_

She clenched her fists and glanced about, seeking the source of the voice.

"_How lonely it must be . . . "_

The blonde girl turned to the left and brought up a hand.

"_He is so kind, isn't he? Never once taking the steps to crush you, even when it would be so easy . . ."_

The voice appeared again, this time behind her. She twisted around to face it.

"_He is the master of this world. I am just his humble servant . . . "_

She swore she could see something shimmering in the distance. A strange inexplicable patch of something . . .

"_And yet, I know you very well. From the darkness of ignorance and superstition you gain your power."_

She was beginning to make out a form. The girl let out a breath and felt the tide of mana welling up within her. A power that dwarfed the combined power of every magician and spellcaster in the world since time immemorial.

"_But just as darkness is the absence of light, ignorance is the the absence of knowing . . . "_

The girl's body went rigid and pitched forward, the blood she vomited spilling from her lips as her arms clenched her torso. She stumbled to her knees.

"_The fears of every living person give you strength, but I am so far beyond that . . . "_

She shook as her hands held her body off the ground. The blood dripping from her eyes and nose made a nearly silent pattern of almost musical sounds as it landed below her.

"_I take their hopes . . ."_

The footsteps began.

"_Their dreams . . . "_

They moved slowly in her direction.

"_Their desires to exceed themselves . . . "_

Moving closer.

"_Even you."_

Ever closer.

"_Your power is just one small part of my own."_

The footsteps stopped. The girl became aware of a pair of legs before her, clad in blue slacks.

"I'm willing to lose that part."

The girl looked up into a handsome face. Holding those eyes. Her head pitched forward as she felt her body heave. Those eyes were not human. They were something else, something so terrible that even she could have never imagined it before that moment.

"To the darkness you bring to this world . . ."

She shivered as the hand briefly caressed her bloodstained cheek.

"I."

The fingers curled under her chin.

"Bring."

She felt them pulling her face upwards. Those eyes locked onto her's, cutting into whatever part of soul she had left. The tears from her eyes were no longer blood.

"_Light._"

**. . .**

At that moment, a man resting in a tube of blood red fluid flinched and began to look around. Was this fear? How could it be?

"Teacher? What is this?" The voice of one that could be mistaken for a devil or a saint called out. "Has it begun?"

"It has not begun, dear student." A voice from somewhere unknown responded.

"_It has always been."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

Who is having this dream? Sogiita? Othinus? Aleister? All of them? Someone else entirely?

Is any of this even true?!

Perhaps a dream is just a dream . . .

Obviously, this Sogiita is my post-chapter 6 HwSS Sogiita, rather than the canon one. Since this is intended to be a dream, take what is said with a grain of salt.

This particular little omake came to me one morning after reading the teaser description for NT 9, but before the story itself had been translated (~1/7/14 at 10:30am according to open office . . . ). I intended it to be a 'back door' plot in case the canon story line diverged outside of my plans for my future stories. After reading NT 9, my future plans would still work without major revision, so all was well.

I will probably keep this omake as 'incomplete' in case I come up with any other interesting one shots during the sequel run. Who knows . . . .

:::::Future Plans ::::::

Originally, I had never intended to release this story, but since this site frowns upon extended author's notes as new chapters, I decided to release it to give everyone an idea of the format that the sequels to _He will Surely Save_ are going to take.

At the moment, there are three parts to the story:

_He will Surely Save_ - - - Part two - - - Part three.

The first two parts of the story occur between the events of NT 7 and NT8, the time line assumed to be a month between the canon stories to fit my own stories in. Part three will probably occur between NT 10 and NT 11 (provided there is one). I have a beginning for part three, but the ending has not been created.

My reason for 'ending' HwSS and starting sequels is rather simple. My plans for Part two require me to break the story into three concurrent parts: Part 2(A-C). Their chapters will be shorter, but they can then be updated (collectively) every week or two.

Part 2A: The story will focus on the three girls who Misaki asked Seria to hide from the General. The General herself and Facade will also be important here. Begins the Friday of Saten's scan and ends the Saturday that Touma is to be released from the hospital, most of the chapters will cover half a day's time.

Part 2B: The young woman eavesdropping on Sogiita outside Touma's room will find herself at odds with an OC, generously lent to me by another author. Begins the Saturday of Touma's many visits and ends the Saturday of Touma's release, each chapter will be its own day.

Part 2C: The actions of the level fives will be the focus here. Uiharu's search for Mairo as well. Begins the Monday following the Saturday of Touma's visits and will continue until that Friday, three chapters for each day's time.

They will all be interconnected, so references in one story may apply to another.

See you all then!

Now, lets get writing!


	2. Matchsticks

**The Heat from Her Skin, part two: Matchsticks**

**I do not own the RAILDEX universe**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were looking at her funny.

She knew this. Each time their eyes glanced in her direction, she could feel it making a slight pricking sensation on her skin. She payed it no mind, they were all so far beneath her that she was reminded of gnats. Irritating certainly, but not the least bit worth the effort of dealing with.

She shifted the witch's hat crowning the waterfall of blonde hair flowing from her head into a more comfortable position and focused on the checkered pattern of the tablecloth in front of her.

Drawing slow breaths, she pulled matchsticks out, one at a time, from a small box bearing the name of the tiny café where she had found herself. When each one was drawn, she snapped it in two parts and placed the pieces in neat little rows in line with the pattern of the cloth beneath them.

It seemed random . . .

She looked over these rows and glared at them with one snakelike green eye, before she shuddered and pulled the cup of tea closer to herself.

A young man wearing slacks and a sweater vest took his seat and gazed across the table.

"What confidence you have . . . " The boy grinned and cracked his knuckles before continuing. "To start something that has no hope of success. I envy that."

The girl growled quietly as her hand gripped a loose edge of the tablecloth hard enough to tear it. Slowly tilting her head back up, she muttered with venom underpinning every word.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

The boy tapped his fingers against the hard edge of the table and drew them along the gentle curve. He let out a gentle chuckle as he did so.

"I get the feeling that I'm walking down a road that will never fork . . . ."

The blonde felt a sharp corner digging into the delicate skin of her wrist and removed her hand from the table, letting it hang limply beside her.

"No matter what I choose, all this will come to an end." An acidic smile crossed her lips. "I promise you that."

The boy sighed and looked down for a moment, as though he was trying to catch his eyes in the reflection.

"Unnecessary pain. How sickening." He drew the hair away from his eyes with his fingers. "Nostalgia has always been the downfall of the previous generation."

The one-eyed witch slammed a fist down on the table, she watched as her tea splashed out of the cup and left a blossoming taupe colored stain that stood out in sharp relief against the checkered pattern of the cloth.

"Those who look down on me . . . " She hissed through her clenched teeth as she placed the teacup upright again. "Will find themselves cut down to a size where they can look me directly in the eye."

The boy folded his hands on the table in front of him. The smile on his lips was unsettling and warm at the same time.

"Can you tell me what hope is?" He canted his head to the side. "Is it just something hidden in a box somewhere?"

The girl scowled as she lowered her eyes and silently tugged at the fringe of cloth overhanging the edge of the table.

The boy flinched briefly when a cup filled with a foamy liquid was shoved into his line of vision.

"Here, quad-shot café latte with extra biscotti." The new boy muttered with an irritated tone as he placed the cups down on the shiny dark wood surface of the round mahogany table "Who the hell were you talking to anyway?"

"Nobody important, Haratani-san." The boy in the sweater vest calmly picked up his cup and gave it a gentle sip.

"_Nobody important at all . . . ._"

**. . . .**

The blonde girl gripped the hard corners of the table through the checkered cloth covering it. She shook for a moment when a voice from the side broke her concentration.

"Hey Othinus, are you okay?"

The one-eyed blonde turned her head to look at the silvery-haired young woman with dark skin sitting on the black cylinder a short distance away. "You have been spacing out for a while now"

"Shut up and rot!"

The silver-haired girl nodded and addressed the black cylinder below her.

"Yep, she's fine . . . "

She felt herself grinning when she felt the object rattle in agreement.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's note:**

Yes, dear readers, the inspiration has struck and we now have a second part to _The Heat from Her Skin_.

Unlike the other three sequels to _He will Surely Save_, this story does not have a defined plot in my mind. That being the case, updates will be sporadic and only loosely connected to each other and the other sequels. If Othinus is going to show up in my story, expect it to be here.

If it's not obvious in the end, the two of them are sitting at different tables in completely different cafés. Note the descriptions of the tables as each one speaks. Are they really speaking to each other, or just to themselves?

Until the next update,

Lets get writing!

.


	3. With Love

The Heat from Her Skin, part three: With Love

I do not own the RAILDEX universe

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A spiky-haired young man restlessly tossed and turned on his bed in the quiet room of the hospital that had been assigned to him. He gripped the sheets as he muttered barely audible words in his sleep.

"_You perverted nurses . . . that's no place for a sponge . . . _"

Touma's hand briefly clenched at the side of his face for a moment before it fell back to his side. The sweat dripping from his forehead rolled down and soaked into his pillow as he turned his head to the other side.

"_I was clean an __**hour**__ ago . . . . Such misfortune . . . ._"

The boy shivered in his sleep when a soft piece of cloth was drawn over his forehead to mop up the sweat that had been pooling there.

Half-awake, the young man reluctantly forced open his eyes when the sensation of a hand being gently drawn down the length of his body teased his senses just enough to pull him from his dream. Try as he might, his eyes couldn't focus in time to make out the identity of the individual that passed behind the privacy curtain and disappeared from sight.

He waited for the sound of the sliding door to open.

_Silence._

He waited for a moment longer and let out a tentative voice.

"Juuniko-san?"

No reply.

After several moments of waffling, he finally chose to take matters into his own hands. He reached out and gave the privacy curtain a yank. As it bunched up against the wall, Touma darted his eyes back and forth, but the concealed half of the small room was empty and the door beyond was closed.

He shook his head in disbelief for a moment before an object on the bedside table caught his eye. He turned to find a small toy bear had been placed upon it as he slept.

Touma reached over and picked up the small yellow bear to more closely examine it. The bear was decked out with a pointy black hat seated on its head and a tiny leather eye patch over one eye. The other eye glittered like a gem filled with liquid emerald fire.

There was a tiny note tied to one of its paws.

Touma turned the note over to read it and blinked in confusion as he saw the words printed there.

_Get well soon, boy._

_A girl can't wait forever._

He sat frozen for several moments until he silently placed the bear back on the bedside table and slowly lowered himself back down onto the pillow beneath him. He rubbed his eyes as he muttered.

"Kamijo Touma, you unlucky idiot . . . just stop thinking."

He squeezed his head between his hands for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"_Seriously, don't even go there . . . . "_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

Touma never stops wondering why he is the only patient in the hospital that needs a sponge bath every two hours . . . .

Until next time . . . .

Lets get writing!


End file.
